


Too Frazzled by 7/8

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009:</p><p>"The best plans of mice and Doctors gang aft agley..."</p><p>The Doctor can't eat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Frazzled by 7/8

Tonight he would do himself something special, something very different for dinner. He considered mixing the ingredients from several recipes. That sounded fun. Or he could invent some whole new dishes. He pondered a variety of options whilst he made his way to the TARDIS kitchen. By the time he'd got there, he was seriously hungry.

Once in the kitchen, he got down to work. His frock coat, waistcoat and cravat were first carefully arranged over a chair. Then, putting on his apron as he walked over to the Aga, he noticed immediately something was wrong. There was a strange smell emanating from it, plus a few other things just didn't seem right. He sighed and got his tools. There'd be no dinner for him tonight until he got the cooker working properly.

********

The strange smell was caused by several parts of the Aga having somehow worked themselves out of alignment and having released some sort of fluid he couldn't quite identify. It was just as well, he thought, that he'd put gloves on. Another cause of the weird smells turned out to be a forgotten pan of what looked to be some sort of quiche - or something. He didn't have a clue as to what it was or how it could ever have been abandoned in the cooker. He decided not to think about it and just disposed of it in the bin.

By the time he'd had everything working again properly, hours had passed. He'd also managed to get the Aga looking pretty dirty, so he decided to clean and blacken it. That took quite some time in itself. He lay on the floor, too completely exhausted even to move. He also reflected that he was absolutely starving.

He looked at his newly repaired and beautifully cleaned Aga. He looked at the cupboards and fridge, both full of delightful ingredients for all sorts of delicious meals. Then he sighed, got up, went over to the fridge and, a moment later, watched as the microwave 'nuked' the frozen pizza.

FIN


End file.
